


Beautiful

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai
Kudos: 3





	Beautiful

***[ABO]先婚後愛**   
***黑道太子爺x黑道千金**

00.  
  
易烊千玺不认同omega必须嫁人的那套论点，但也不妨碍他出席好友的婚前单身派对。  
  
都是在京城圈里混的，非富即贵有白有黑，各个都敢玩得很，就算派对主角是有婚约在身的已标记omega，也能被扔到一群alpha中轮流坐大腿玩闹，其余AO不吝啬地释放信息素互相勾引，看对眼的直接去楼上包厢也不在少数。  
  
一票人藉派对由头狂欢，易烊千玺端着酒杯在舞池间慢摇轻晃，像鱼儿游水般灵活柔韧，闻不到信息素也不受信息素影响对他而言反倒是件好事，他能更冷静的观察alpha和omega，选择也更多。  
  
不过缺点也不是没有，他有时会不小心认错第二性别。  
  
例如现在。  
  
「等等！」  
  
方才在舞池里看对眼的，肤白貌美肩宽腿长的大美人，虽说比自己高上半颗头，但那双漂亮的桃花眼和白嫩如天鹅绒的面颊，怎么说都该被归类成omega才对，滚上床后却力气惊人，摁着他扒衣服刻不容缓，手还摸到了屁股上。  
  
「你是alpha？」  
  
对方见他惊讶，不觉有些好笑，勾起嘴角，「不然呢宝贝？」  
  
易烊千玺喝得不少，脑袋虽还不至于被酒精控制，但身体却很乐于被欲望控制。其实他也不太纠结上下问题，总归能爽到就好，平时AO不忌，虽说今天本是想着吃下大美人，既然钓到了个alpha，那他躺平省事也不是不行。  
  
大美人见他嘟嘟囔囔的，以为他还有意见，薄薄的嫣红嘴唇抿出一个玩味的笑容：「放心，我不介意你是beta。」  
  
易烊千玺哼了声，双腿勾夹住对方的腰杆，手攀附上他的肩，将两人的距离拉近，鼻息骤然相触：「狗屁，没看过我这么美的beta吧？你赚到了。」  
  
「嗯，」看着底下人那双浅褐色眼珠里的晶莹自信，alpha手在圆翘的臀肉重重一掐，「确实，屁股也比omega还好摸。」  
  
这嘴唇红艳艳肉嘟嘟的家伙，确实漂亮得不得了，金褐色的发丝和他的眼眸都如琥珀般迷人，姿态风情万种，言谈间透着水灵灵的娇气，饶是没信息素的beta也照样把人勾得硬梆梆。  
  
易烊千玺也不遑多让，没道理只有自己被占便宜，手沿着alpha的脸蛋、颈项、胸膛、腹肌，往下直摸，一把抓住他胯间，沉甸甸的份量硬得夸张，易烊千玺不禁偷偷感叹果然是alpha。   
  
「验完货了？」凶器主人挑眉，挺胯在他手里蹭了两下。  
  
易烊千玺的回答是凑上前吻他，软嫩的嘴唇碰在一块儿，唇齿间还残留着酒气，色彩鲜艳的鸡尾酒浓度不低，醺得易烊千玺眼睑染着层玫瑰般的艳色，主动进攻的亲吻很快就被反扑，缠绵且强势，在口腔里占地为王，巡视每一寸疆土，几乎要害他喘不过气。  
  
他温顺慵懒地敞开身躯，这alpha的动作谈不上特别温柔，却也是极有耐心的。毕竟他的身体可不像omega一样能自动出水，股间全是润滑液冰凉滑溜的湿润感，手指开拓时噗啾噗啾的声响惹得两人都有些按耐不住。  
  
等到男人将自己全数埋进易烊千玺体内，先前那股绅士作派消失无踪，像要把彼此紧密契合似的占有索求，亲亲咬咬，叼着易烊千玺的后颈不肯放。  
  
「干嘛呀！」易烊千玺仰着脖子哼声，身体被撞得一颤一颤的，「你们alpha属狗的？一上来就咬人。」  
  
「我们？」正在操人的alpha从临时床伴口中听见这些同类复词颇为不满，边深深顶入边问，「看来你alpha的经验十足啊宝贝。」  
  
易烊千玺被弄得喘气，喉间嗯嗯，那根东西塞得他鼓胀满当，好像要把他戳破了一样，「⋯⋯要你管。」  
  
易烊千玺烦躁地用脚跟踢了踢alpha，要他少说多做搞快点。  
  
其实也不是很多，他看人挑得很，看脸看身材看心情，这次会轻易和人滚上床多半也是心里不甘。他老爸居然动了把他嫁出去的念头，这都什么事呀，他还年轻呢，可不要这辈子只能和一个人睡觉了，多没意思，在那之前他得多睡几个人才可以。  
  
今晚是不错的开端，他决定之后都按这标准来约，肤白貌美大长腿，器大活好够持久。  
  
  
  
01.  
  
易烊千玺醒来时身边已经没人了，被褥另一边早被空调吹凉，徒留他自个儿赤裸裸缩在柔软的被窝大床里，他发了会儿呆，拉开被子借着昏暗日光瞧，除了肌肤被啃啃嘬嘬得红红紫紫、小屁股被操得有点肿，他对于昨晚的印象只停留在和一大美人alpha勾搭上，他记得那人轮廓深刻的下颔线条、汗涔涔的鬓角、滚动的喉结、漂亮的大眼。  
  
没了。  
  
姑且再算上尺寸惊人的屌吧。  
  
易烊千玺不知道该怪自己脸盲还是怪昨晚喝多了，但惋惜的念头也存活不久，谁会记得酒后一夜情对象的脸长怎样，反正是好看的就行。  
  
只是后来几天的猎艳行动不太顺遂。  
  
这腿不够长、这眼睛不够桃花、这脖子不够天鹅、这肩膀不够宽、这腰不够细、⋯⋯易烊千玺嫌东嫌西，每每要搂到一块前又总觉对方不达标，不想做了。  
  
拖拖拉拉的，家里就找上门。  
  
黑衣人列队在酒店外排排站，从小跟在他老爸身边的贺叔亲自来请：「小少爷，易爷请你回家。」  
  
易烊千玺想跑都来不及，边嫌他老爸下作边骂骂咧咧，搞这出排场丢不丢人！  
  
刚回家两天易烊千玺又蠢蠢欲动想往外跑，他老爸坐在客厅泡茶，一个眼神就让手下把玄关堵死，易烊千玺气得，「嘛呢？」  
  
「过来坐。」  
  
易烊千玺不甘不愿地坐到他老爸对面，果不其然又是和他说联姻的事儿，「我是人又不是东西，为什么要当你们利益的工具！」  
  
「瞎说什么？」他爸不太满意易烊千玺逃避的态度，「这婚事是你爷爷那代定下来的，我们还嫌对不起他们呢，人家青龙会太子爷好好一个alpha，要娶你这个傻B。」  
  
易烊千玺一听，踹了脚茶几，可惜沉重的实木桌闻风不动，「偷骂我呢？beta怎么了？beta多好啊！你儿子我放在ABO里哪儿都是个中翘楚！」  
  
「我呸！」  
  
两人互不相让，还是他妈看不下去打圆场，「行了别吵了，小千，王家的太子爷刚回国接手，你们安排个时间见见，婚礼还不急。」  
  
得，不急的意思就是虽然不是马上要结，但总有一天要结。  
  
易烊千玺和他爸互用眼神厮杀，却不敢反驳他妈一句，没办法，谁让他家从来就是他妈说了算。  
  
  
  
02.  
  
虽说表面应下了，但易烊千玺仍是有颗不屈服的心，装乖几天等他爸妈放松警戒，说服被派来顾他房门的胖虎帮他逃跑，有惊无险地溜了出去，临走前还不忘给他妈发微信：「再见了妈咪我即将远航！」以此表达坚决不嫁的意志。  
  
此举在他妈那里姑且算缓兵之计，反正能拖几天就拖几天吧。  
  
  
  
03.  
  
「呕！」易烊千玺满面写着嫌弃，干呕了几声，「你想毒死我啊！」  
  
易小少爷跑到狐群狗友之一小胡家借住，才没几天就要被他家阿姨煮得饭呕死，忍了忍才没在阿姨面前吐出来，但对着小胡抱怨可一点也不留情，「好难吃，大学食堂的西瓜炒肉片都没这么恶心。」  
  
「狗屁，你吃啥吐啥，你才有毛病！」  
  
易烊千玺整张脸都快皱成一团拧巴的卫生纸，实在忍不住冲去厕所大吐特吐，小胡啧啧称奇，靠在门边欣赏小少爷的呕吐表演，边捻着不存在的胡须，「你这吐法和小花有得拼。」  
  
小花就是上回开单身派对的那个omega，最近怀孕了，和他们出来几次吐得天昏地暗，这会儿待在家养胎呢。  
  
「那能比吗？」易烊千玺眼尾通红，瞪了眼小胡，那是娇滴滴的omega，他可是身强体壮的Ｂ，而且他上哪去怀孕啊，先别说他们男Ｂ没有受孕功能，他最近也没有做啥能受孕的行为啊！  
  
上一次做爱还是跟那个忘记长啥样的alpha，退一万步说，既没标记也没内射⋯⋯呸，不对，好像有？又好像没有？易烊千玺努力回想了一下睡醒后有没有在垃圾桶看到保险套，⋯⋯想不起来。  
  
反正他又不是omega！  
  
但这呕吐非比寻常，连他平常最爱吃的榴莲，光闻到一丁点味道就反胃，奇怪得很。  
  
易烊千玺偷摸着买了验孕棒，决定替自己排除这不可能中的可能。  
  
「妈呀！」  
  
易烊千玺反反复覆看着那两条红线、再看看使用说明，说明了什么？两条杠就是已怀孕。  
  
「怎么可能⋯⋯」易烊千玺拿着验孕棒急得打转，裤子一穿遮头遮脸去买了各家厂牌各种各样的验孕用品回去，无一例外，结果都是──恭喜您中奖。  
  
  
  
04.  
  
易烊千玺觉得自己就是小说中的主角、所有狗血故事里的天选之子。谁能想到他这二十年来的人生都在装B呢？  
  
医生平淡地拿出报告宣布：恭喜你怀孕。  
  
易烊千玺：不可能，我是beta。  
  
医生：你只是分化得晚，虽然20才分化成omega的例子不多，但也不是没有。  
  
易烊千玺：⋯⋯但我没被人标记也没被⋯⋯那啥生殖腔？  
  
医生：戴套只能99%避孕，没射进生殖腔里也有机率可以受孕，全看精子的耐受度。  
  
易烊千玺没想到这十万分之一的机率还能发生在自己身上，听听这是人话吗？那他还得拍手称赞那位一夜情的对象啰，您的精子真是活性强劲好棒棒。  
  
  
  
05.  
  
孩子是无辜的。  
  
易烊千玺摸摸平坦的小腹，坦然接受自己是omega的事实，虽然现在是啥感觉也没有，可这毕竟是个生命，而且在这种条件下还能怀上，易烊千玺觉得这小子大有前途，将来肯定也是人中之龙。  
  
但怀孕的事可没敢让家里知道。  
  
易烊千玺决定回家，先是装乖认错，再和爸妈告报自己分化成omega的事，不等他们惊讶完，又继续加码：「我愿意结婚。」  
  
他小算盘打得可响，得赶快帮肚子里的小东西找个便宜爹，不然他未婚先孕肯定要成为圈中笑料，那么多双眼睛在看着呢！  
  
本来还不情不愿的儿子，转眼间从beta变成omega，且乖了起来，虽然爸妈多少有些怀疑，却也着手准备婚事，省得操心易烊千玺哪天又逃跑悔婚。  
  
  
  
06.  
  
两家人安排他们见面。  
  
易烊千玺极力营造乖巧动人的形象，毕竟他先前爱玩得很，指不定人家打听后想退婚呢？便宜老公可不好找，尤其是在他肚子大起来前能完婚的这种。  
  
见面当天，易烊千玺特地将浅金的头发染回原本的黑色，柔柔顺顺地服贴垂下，戴着细框眼镜掩去艳魅的眼尾，小脸白白嫩嫩、红唇鲜艳欲滴，穿着合身的细条纹白衬衫，胸前V字开口的衣领用黑绳交错绑绕，里头本该是春光无限，却套了件白背心遮掩，外头罩着黑马甲，整个人看起来清纯无害好似一朵脆弱乖巧的小白花。  
  
传说中刚回国接手事业的太子爷将名片推到易烊千玺面前，自我介绍只有三个字。  
  
「王俊凯。」  
  
易烊千玺眨巴着眼看他，心想他这便宜老公真不错，还挺帅。  
  
眼睛漂亮鼻梁高挺五官俊美，全白的西装把他整个人衬得更白更精致，三分刘海梳在脑后、七分抓顺了挂在额前，却遮掩不住凌厉的眉眼，看起来略微严肃且公事公办。  
  
易烊千玺不太确定这个alpha好不好相处，但肯定不好说话。  
  
一股淡然清爽的花香飘散在空气中，没分化前易烊千玺闻不到信息素，他皱了皱鼻子，这次终于闻到了alpha的气味，有点新奇、也有些不习惯。  
  
不知道之前跟他一夜情的alpha是什么味道，他那天喝挺多的，只记得对方很帅，鼻尖滴落的汗水和抓着他脚踝把他对折操弄的手腕都比那张脸还清晰。  
  
好可惜啊。  
  
  
  
07.  
  
王俊凯见到易烊千玺本人还是挺满意的，白白嫩嫩香香软软的omega很讨喜，只是那张脸蛋和凤眼看着有几分眼熟，让他不由得想起某晚共度春宵漂亮艳丽的家伙，不过张扬俏丽的气质与之全然不同。  
  
有意思。  
  
王俊凯骤然凑近了点儿，憨粉的柔软奶香淡淡萦绕鼻尖，这还是个奶味的omega。  
  
「做什么呀。」omega像被他忽然靠近给吓着，眼底水润润地瞧他，粉红的嘴唇肉嘟嘟的。  
  
王俊凯肯定自己没嗅过这个信息素，瞇了瞇眼审视这个乖巧得冒泡像只小兔子的omega，没再纠结这份眼熟的缘由，毕竟他睡的人多了去，没印象也正常。  
  
总归老头子要他结婚，安定下来才可以正式接掌家里势力，联姻同时也是多了臂膀，这婚他认了，不亏。  
  
  
  
08.  
  
各怀鬼胎的两人见过面后婚事顺顺利利地定下，准备结婚的东西却都繁杂琐碎，王俊凯忙、易烊千玺懒，全都按照家里的想法去办，感觉像是被父母操控的漂亮娃娃，量身定做礼服、拍摄各种主题的婚纱、喜宴办上百桌⋯⋯。  
  
王家和易家的联姻在京城圈内很是轰动，但话题中心的两人倒也没有这么热烈，除去结婚前置作业以外都没私下见过面。  
  
唯一发自内心的共识便是：越快越好。  
  
王俊凯急于收拢实权，易烊千玺担心肚子瞒不住，从见面到拍板到礼成，只花了短短一个月。  
  
宴客前天领的证，婚宴结束当晚也是他们要在新房共度的第一夜。  
  
  
  
09.  
  
王俊凯进屋就开始扯领带脱外套，易烊千玺看新房有按照他的要求装潢很满意，盘算着过两天把猫咪们接过来，大眼睛滴溜溜地转，定格在他新婚丈夫身上，软绵绵开口：「要帮你放洗澡水吗？」  
  
「不必。」王俊凯挑眉，他是娶老婆又不是征保母。  
  
易烊千玺心想算你识相，他也只是跟小花问问怎么当omega，新婚第一晚还是乖点好，见王俊凯自顾自去洗澡，易烊千玺才放松下来，在屋里溜达，看卧房大床又膨又软，兴奋地扑上去弹了两下，没想到结婚这么累人，站得他脚快酸死。  
  
「操！累死老子了。」  
  
易烊千玺大字型摊平在床，长长地呼了口气。  
  
「不装啦？」  
  
易烊千玺被猛然出现的声音吓得窜起，本该去洗澡的王俊凯靠在门边看他，慵懒地噙着一抹笑，胸前衣领大敞，皮带也解开垂挂在腰间。  
  
「你你你诈我！」  
  
「没有，我忘记拿衣服了。」  
  
「⋯⋯」  
  
易烊千玺索性又躺回去，还换个侧卧的姿势撑着脑袋看他老公，「不装了，你退婚吗？」  
  
装一个月清纯小白花omega，累死他了。  
  
王俊凯没回答，反而用下颚示意衣柜的方向，「帮我拿条睡裤。」  
  
易烊千玺琢磨这是不退的意思，瞬间嚣张了起来，「我不。」  
  
王俊凯低声笑笑，还真自己去拿了，路过易烊千玺时加了句，「没洗澡别躺床上，我有洁癖。」  
  
本来想说关我屁事的易烊千玺，迤迤然想起他的秘密任务，再度从床上蹦起，扯住王俊凯的衣角，颔首抬眼看他，「那要一起洗吗？」  
  
  
  
10.  
  
王俊凯没反对，婚都结了没道理拒绝，早洗晚洗都一样。  
  
再说这个omega很合他眼缘。  
  
王俊凯顾念到两人第一次做爱多有磨合，还是到床上比较稳妥，在浴室里顶多摸了两把，搞得他们也没什么心思洗澡。  
  
没想到易烊千玺那张乖巧甜美的皮囊下这么热情主动，软呼呼的奶香四溢，趴到他身上又摸又蹭，柔软的嘴唇从胸口亲吻到下腹，把他舔得水亮梆硬。  
  
可等到真进去了，易烊千玺却娇贵得要死，每当王俊凯蹭过生殖腔口，他就摸着肚皮哭哭啼啼，「不要不要、疼！」  
  
「哪里疼？」王俊凯不能放开了干，也摸不准易烊千玺是不是又在装，拧眉打易烊千玺屁股，掌心抓起那团白嫩的软肉搓揉，「出水还会疼？」  
  
「噫⋯⋯你轻点呀！」  
  
易烊千玺深切感受到成为omega后的身体有多敏感，光是闻到alpha的信息素就腿软、想乖乖敞开身体，alpha的性器在体内进出捣弄的触感也更明显了。   
  
空气里清甜的花香和憨软的奶味相互争夺缠绕，王俊凯从背后搂着他，紧紧将omega箝制在怀里，锋利的虎牙蹭着他粉嫩的后颈腺体，性器正塞在深处。  
  
「等、」易烊千玺动弹不得，有点儿紧张抗拒，「你你你现在就要标记我吗？」  
  
「不想？」王俊凯也没强迫人的兴趣，只是omega的脖子对他而言确实诱惑。  
  
易烊千玺当了一辈子beta，现在要他被标记是有点不愿意，但转念一想，完全标记才合理，毕竟要替他怀孕找理由呢。  
  
易烊千玺抽抽鼻子，眼睛红通通地咬唇忍耐，「你标记吧。」  
  
「怎么，不闹了？」  
  
「结婚了本来就该标记的！」易烊千玺再次找借口，「不然我爸又要啰唆⋯⋯」  
  
没想到王俊凯比他想象中绅士，「要不等你发情期再说？」  
  
易烊千玺一听，那怎么行！他现在都怀孕了哪还有发情期呀！也亏得omega的身体水多、咕溜溜的进出无碍。  
  
「等什么发情期，还是你没信心让我爽呀？」  
  
王俊凯看着口出狂言的omega，越发觉得熟悉，不过性能力还是不容被质疑的，他张口咬上易烊千玺的颈子、摸索着捅进生殖腔内，把软嫩窄小的肉壁捅开，操得熟烂。  
  
易烊千玺哭得好惨，omega的身体失控得很，酥麻的疼痛的、难以分辨的快感窜流全身，他被弄得嗯啊不止、上下流水，却不忘在喘息呻吟的缝隙里嚷嚷骂人，「你不会温柔点啊、呜呜呜、alpha都属狗。」  
  
王俊凯总算想起这熟悉感从哪来。  
  
  
  
11.  
  
这对新婚AO的生活还挺有规律。  
  
白天各做各的事，王俊凯去整合他爹地盘、处理公司洗白、上任树威⋯⋯，易烊千玺撸猫、看电影、找朋友、偷偷去医院检查⋯⋯；夜晚深入交流，暂时还只解锁了卧室、沙发。  
  
但身体契合度挺高，有次王俊凯午后回了趟家取文件，易烊千玺抱着猫没穿裤子躺在地毯上滑手机，懒懒地瞅了他一眼，就这一眼害王俊凯下午的安排往后挪了两小时。  
  
  
  
12.  
  
易烊千玺觉得被标记后有好有坏。  
  
好处是闻着王俊凯的气味能让他身心放松，前期因为怀孕而吐得乱七八糟的情况缓和不少，但坏处也是王俊凯带来的。  
  
王俊凯在外面干嘛他懒得管，偶尔夜深了才回来，易烊千玺也不等他，想睡就睡，不想睡就搞点自己的小东西。  
  
这天王俊凯回来得晚，他正巧窝在客厅看电影，转头看到alpha天仙似的脸，自带渣跩的冷漠气场，顿时觉得此情此景特像他是可怜的糟糠妻，给在外花天酒地的老公等门。  
  
王俊凯看易烊千玺一会儿整张小脸皱起、一会儿又噗嗤笑，脱下外套朝他走去，「干什么？」  
  
易烊千玺还在脑中替狗血小剧场编排剧情，正想说出来给王俊凯笑笑，鼻间却随着王俊凯的靠近而窜入一股陌生的气味，像甜得发腻的棉花糖，闻着恶心。  
  
「呕！」易烊千玺当即反胃干呕，吐得脸色发白眼眶泛泪，「什么呀，好臭！」  
  
被嫌臭可不是什么好事，尤其还是王俊凯这种有洁癖的龟毛人种。  
  
他低头闻了闻，觉得易烊千玺反应过于夸张，怀疑他是不是又想搞事，才刚伸手易烊千玺就躲得老远，指着王俊凯骂，「你能不能别一身味回来啊！」  
  
好心情全都给吐掉了，易烊千玺忿忿不平，也不知道哪来的omega，骚成这样，是扑进王俊凯怀里蹭了三小时是不是，信息素不用钱啊！  
  
王俊凯沉默了三秒，「你吃醋？」  
  
「吃个屁醋！」易烊千玺像个小炮仗，他是很喜欢王俊凯的信息素味道的，不管是因为标记的原因还是如何，那股馥郁温润的花香闻着就很舒服，没想到里面居然还混了其他味道，期望落空、感觉自己的东西被玷污、身体不爽利……诸多原因累加在一起，易烊千玺气死了，「随便你在外面干嘛，但能不能洗干净再回来。」  
  
「你反应这么大做什么？」相比之下王俊凯可冷静多了，「平时你出去找朋友玩，我可没说话。」  
  
易烊千玺：「那能一样吗？我怀孕了！」  
  
王俊凯：「……？」  
  
易烊千玺说出口后胀红的脸色还没消退，脑子却十分清醒，边观察王俊凯的反应，边替自己的机灵点赞，他终于找到机会告知王俊凯他喜当爹的事实了！  
  
  
  
13.  
  
他们结婚一个多月，做爱还比说话频繁，也没刻意避孕，是以王俊凯欣然接受易烊千玺怀孕的消息，并且为他没有照顾到孕O的心情道歉。  
  
「结婚后我可没有做过任何对不起你的事。」  
  
王俊凯坦白相告，婚前爱玩是一回事，婚后他只碰过易烊千玺，毕竟是已标记的关系，他这点原则和底线还是有的。  
  
至于易烊千玺闻到其他信息素气味，他应酬且出入的场所繁多，别人想放信息素也怪不得他，「腺体长在他们身上，又不是我能控制的。」  
  
易烊千玺皱皱鼻子，别以为他听不出王俊凯暗戳戳自夸呢！  
  
「哼，少臭美。」易烊千玺扬起骄傲的小下巴，「追我的人不分ABO已经排队到法国，你赚大发了！」  
  
「是吗？」王俊凯指尖在膝上点了点，「不管以前如何，我们现在是法定伴侣。」  
  
王俊凯也不是爱管事的人，甚至这桩婚姻还可以说是利益的结合，只是这omega既然已经属于自己，并且还怀孕了，那就不是一回事。  
  
他有洁癖，他的东西别人最好不要碰。  
  
  
  
14.  
  
王俊凯说得很清楚：既往不咎，但从现在开始最好他们都管好自己。  
  
看看！这就是易烊千玺当初最反感的事，吊死在一棵树上！  
  
不过吃过好的标准自然高，易烊千玺暂且还是很满意这棵树的，外头的歪瓜劣枣入不了他的眼。  
  
「你是不是爱上我了啊？老公──」  
  
易烊千玺不光要拿孩子占这爹的便宜，口头上的便宜更要了，风骚地撩鬓角抛媚眼，下颚嚣张地高高抬起。  
  
平常这声老公叫得可不真诚，日常调侃床上调情都要拿出来说说，这会儿更刻意掐着嗓子拖长尾音，好似撩到就算他赢了。  
  
看在王俊凯眼里简直就像翘着尾巴得意洋洋的小辛巴。  
  
王俊凯笑了笑不置可否，经过易烊千玺身边时顺手搭上他后腰，摸过圆翘软嫩的屁股，掌心从左滑到右，弹富的肉团子像果冻似的波荡。  
  
王俊凯回头瞄了他一眼，赞叹般挑眉，「确实挺喜欢的，老婆。」  
  
这个喜欢指的是什么不言而喻。  
  
  
  
15.  
  
王俊凯靠坐床头，金丝眼镜、缎面灰色浴袍，在灯光下削弱凌厉感的面孔，如同一尊绝美圣洁的神祇雕像，易烊千玺睁着澄澈大眼，盯着他目不转睛。  
  
「什么事？」  
  
王俊凯被盯着久了，分了个眼神给他。  
  
「做吗？」  
  
易烊千玺觉得吧，他老公真的很漂亮很英俊。从结婚以来就没有这么安分的盖棉被纯发呆过，睡前不搞一下不太习惯。尽管他几小时前还冲着王俊凯嚷嚷。  
  
王俊凯低头看他，「不做，你休息吧。」  
  
易烊千玺撇嘴，手搭上王俊凯的腰腹，一寸寸往下挪，掌心摁在他胯间，还没揉到呢，就被王俊凯抓住爪子挪开，「乖点，前三个月不能做。」  
  
已经三个月啦！  
  
易烊千玺话到嘴边又吞了回去，见王俊凯神色认真叮嘱，不禁偷偷在心里翻白眼腹诽，你做得正爽的时候可还没满三个月呢！  
  
易烊千玺腮帮子鼓起像只气呼呼的小河豚，转过身背对王俊凯哼哼哼。  
  
王俊凯把易烊千玺的反应看在眼底，归之于是孕期没安全感的关系，决定多陪陪他的omega。  
  
「明天我陪你去产检吧。」  
  
「不需要！」易烊千玺一惊，陪什么陪呀，陪着去看他肚子里已经三个月显然不是你的种的小孩吗！  
  
「嗯？」王俊凯更肯定他的omega在闹别扭了。  
  
「真的不用，有需要我会告诉你。」  
  
王俊凯觉得把自己藏在被窝里只露出半颗毛茸茸脑袋的易烊千玺，此时看起来既脆弱又可爱，不管闹别扭还是发脾气都像是裹着毛团的动物幼崽，毫无杀伤力且令人心生怜爱和保护欲。  
  
王俊凯做了个自己也挺意外的举动。  
  
俯身在易烊千玺的额头上轻轻一吻，语气温柔宠溺，「知道了，睡吧。」  
  
易烊千玺似乎也同样震惊，瞠圆眸子看他，王俊凯又鬼使神差地亲他鼻尖，抿了口他的唇珠，「晚安。」  
  
  
  
16.  
  
熄灯后易烊千玺怎么都睡不着，听着背后平稳的呼吸声，他却千头万绪心脏乱跳。  
  
操，我老公是不是真的喜欢我！  
  
易烊千玺又纠结了十分钟，感叹自己实在是过于优秀惹人爱，在心里一一列举王俊凯喜欢他的种种迹象，发现他们还是床上交流比较多。  
  
难道我老公只图我的身体？  
  
害，谁不是呢？他也馋王俊凯的肉体啊！然而却求欢被拒，真是成也怀崽败也怀崽。  
  
而且这崽还不是王俊凯的。  
  
向来天不怕地不怕的易家小少爷，难得不敢想象东窗事发的后果，干脆当缩头乌龟，转身躲进王俊凯怀里，闻着令他心安的花香才渐渐入眠。  
  
  
  
17.  
  
omega孕期尽管不是出于自愿，却也脆弱许多。  
  
别看易烊千玺头三个月活蹦乱跳，到了第四个月时忽然觉得很孤单很委屈，天天撸猫看电影打游戏，倒腾了一堆东西回家，搞画画搞泥巴，转头又拿起相机玩儿摄影，拍猫咪拍虫子拍老公。  
  
却还是觉得空虚无助。  
  
同样是消磨时间，他更想被王俊凯抱着，想黏在王俊凯身上，想要整天都能看见他的alpha。  
  
他开始疑神疑鬼，王俊凯整天都在忙什么？  
  
他爸爸也是一个势力的老大，怎么就整天都能在家泡茶？  
  
王俊凯回来就见易烊千玺躺在柔软的地毯，摸着尚且平坦的肚肚，看着天花板发呆，暹罗猫乖巧地蹲踞在他胸前。  
  
「怎么躺地上？」  
  
王俊凯一靠近，名叫二十的肥猫就自觉跳开，易烊千玺斜睨他，懒洋洋唤了几口猫，可是猫叫不来，他也不想起。  
  
易烊千玺不太高兴了，鼓起腮帮子朝王俊凯伸手，「那你不会抱我起来啊？」  
  
王俊凯对这颐指气使的omega算得上纵容，正要弯腰将人捞起，脚下却踩到不属于毛绒地毯的触感。  
  
「嗯？」  
  
王俊凯挪开脚，是散落在地的牛皮信封和B超照片。  
  
易烊千玺才想到他的产检报告是不该给王俊凯看到的！  
  
「欸！」他慌张地也不耍脾气等人抱了，跳起来抢过王俊凯捏在手里不晓得看仔细了没有的宝宝超音波照，「别看了，小孩像我！」  
  
王俊凯阴鸷的表情稍纵即逝，易烊千玺心脏漏了一拍，再眨眼去看，他那漂亮得像陶瓷娃娃的老公脸上哪有什么奇怪，还是桃花眼弯弯地对他笑，「怎么不给看？才多大就知道像你啊？」  
  
「当然像我啊，住我肚子里不像我难道要像某个整天不在家的alpha吗？」  
  
易烊千玺将照片藏到背后，立刻找回底气，不只要转移话题，还能顺便敲敲他合法伴侣的脑袋，少整天在外头跑，你必须得陪我。  
  
王俊凯捞过易烊千玺，将软绵绵香甜甜的omega抱在怀里，两指捏捏他的脸蛋，「像你也挺好，漂亮。」  
  
易烊千玺双手乖顺地环在王俊凯背后，脸埋进alpha的胸膛，被信息素环绕的舒适感安抚了他刚才猛烈跳动的心脏。  
  
呼，王俊凯表现的和往常差不多，应该没被发现吧？  
  
  
  
18.  
  
老公经常回家的omega小日子过得可滋润，吃饭玩耍有人陪、晚上睡觉还有人暖床，易烊千玺肉眼可见地圆起来，肚子还没长肉脸颊率先鼓起，王俊凯还总爱掐他屁股，理由是：肉多。  
  
呸！你才肉多！  
  
易烊千玺愤愤不平，啪的把王俊凯的爪子弄开，跺脚瞪人以示不满。  
  
王俊凯丝毫没被威胁到，反手拉易烊千玺去摸他胯间，明目张胆耍流氓：「我哪里肉多你不是最清楚吗？」  
  
易烊千玺手里秤着五两肉，想着可不能吃亏，摸都摸了不顺便做点什么也太浪费，没骨头似的贴倒在王俊凯胸前，眨巴着水润明媚的双眼，「太久没用忘记了不太清楚。」  
  
久违的酣战，易烊千玺又被弄得哭出来，整个人像从水里捞起似的，随便碰都湿淋淋滑溜溜，还很难伺候，捅深了哭、拔出来蹭也哭。  
  
王俊凯莫可奈何，发现这娇气的omega多亲几口就乖了许多，软绵绵地哼唧着，面颊眼尾氤氲着粉红、嘴唇肉嘟嘟红艳艳，轻喘着用气音喊：「老公⋯⋯」  
  
像求饶又像催促，王俊凯自动将之归类为示好，避开omega的生殖腔也能变着花样好好尽他身为alpha的义务。  
  
  
  
19.  
  
王俊凯有事得出去几天，出门前才认认真真用信息素把易烊千玺里里外外都填满，憨软的奶香裹着层馥郁的花香气，处处彰显着alpha的所有权。  
  
然而王俊凯才离开不到一天，易烊千玺就下意识地寻找alpha的踪迹，在家里捕捉王俊凯的气味，等他又一次意识到他正抱着王俊凯的西装外套发呆，素来娇生惯养自由自在的易小少爷不干了！  
  
他怎么能这样被alpha牵着鼻子走呀！  
  
易烊千玺决定出去晃晃，打电话叫小胡接驾。  
  
到小胡家不到半天，易烊千玺就开始坐立难安，狐群狗党听闻许久未见的易烊千玺出没，纷纷响应，约在小胡家开趴，人多嘴杂又吵得要死，惹得易烊千玺更加烦躁。  
  
「喂！」易烊千玺抱着枕头躲在房里图清净，一脚踹向小胡的屁股，「你去我家帮我拿点东西。」  
  
「啥东西？」  
  
「⋯⋯衣服。」  
  
「啊？你要过夜的话我家有多的衣服给你换啊。」  
  
「谁要你的臭衣服，」易烊千玺不耐烦了，怀里的枕头扔了过去，「你去我家拿我老公的衣服来！」  
  
「哎唷，老公长老公短，」小胡捏着嗓子娇滴滴喊老公，依偎在易烊千玺身边，挽着他的胳膊耍三八，「好想老公哦——」  
  
易烊千玺嫌弃地推开他，「滚。」  
  
  
  
20.  
  
小胡确实是把易烊千玺他老公的衣服带来了。连同他老公一起，全须全尾的新鲜的野生老公。  
  
而小胡也在短时间内感受到二度的生命威胁。  
  
一是他随便抓了几件衣服从易烊千玺家的卧室走出来时正巧与王俊凯对上眼。  
  
当下就是想死，非常想死，也差点被杀死。  
  
二就是他解释缘由后领着王俊凯去他家，开门就见偌大的待客厅里五光十色的趴踢现场，以及被堵在边角的易烊千玺。  
  
这下真的完蛋了，小胡想。  
  
为什么这小祖宗要来他家呢？来就算了不好好待在楼上，为什么要被一个不长眼的alpha堵在墙边呢？  
  
  
  
21.  
  
王俊凯面无表情的盯着那处看，下一秒就见易烊千玺把人推开，扶墙干呕，王俊凯快步向前将人捞起，臂弯拖着易烊千玺的屁股，几乎是把人扛着走，易烊千玺惊讶没几秒，趴伏在王俊凯肩头踢腿嚷嚷：「你怎么回来了？」、「放我下来。」、「肚子疼！」、「我想吐。」、「过来让我闻几口⋯⋯」  
  
最后易烊千玺是揪着王俊凯领口脸埋在他胸前，被alpha打横抱着离开的。  
  
如果说在看见家里出现陌生男人以及自己的omega和别人鬼混时，王俊凯的怒气值达到顶点，那么omega需要他的衣物残留的气味、并且乖顺地待在他怀里的举动确实减缓了许多alpha的不满。  
  
但耐不住易烊千玺自己作。  
  
易烊千玺许是看王俊凯面色冷峻嘴角下垂，觉得挑战王俊凯的底线是件有趣的事，到了家门口还在继续叨叨，「你猜刚刚那alpha跟我说什么？」  
  
「怎么，他鼻子坏了，闻不到你被标记了？」  
  
「闻到啦，他说玫瑰味的alpha好娘。」  
  
「⋯⋯」  
  
「但我很喜欢哦，」易烊千玺揽着王俊凯的脖子，凑上去在他颊边嗅闻几口，「香喷喷的，像我养的小玫瑰。」  
  
「是吗？」这番示好还挺受用，王俊凯抱起人，摁着易烊千玺咬他后颈，「但我不喜欢你身上有别人的味道。」  
  
易烊千玺骤然被啃，哼唧出声，半抱怨半娇嗔地推打王俊凯，软嘟嘟的噘着嘴，「那你倒是盖过去呀。」  
  
「都五个月了还这么不安分？」  
  
王俊凯今天做得有些狠，易烊千玺不晓得他老公这是真的生气了还是饿太久，只知道被操得一塌糊涂，身体发软脑袋晕眩，迷迷糊糊的，隐约觉得哪里不太对劲。  
  
等到隔天起床，易烊千玺脑子清醒了，缓缓回忆，才终于发觉哪里不对劲。  
  
他们才结婚三个月！  
  
什么五个月？⋯⋯王俊凯那时还是摸着他肚子说的！  
  
靠，王俊凯是不是发现了！  
  
  
  
22.  
  
易烊千玺瞬间惊起，王俊凯是啥时发现的？果然是那次看见B超照片？才短短几秒他能看出什么啊！  
  
易烊千玺有些焦虑地捏唇珠啃嘴皮，他还没有做好要跟王俊凯坦白的准备，他可满意现在的生活了，想作就作、想做时也能做。  
  
他没理出思绪，王俊凯就进房，全身黑西装，衬得他那张小白脸又更白了些，看起来俊美无比，谁知道等等出门又要去干什么坏勾当。易烊千玺不小心又神游了去，也不晓得王俊凯这张皮囊骗过多少人⋯⋯  
  
「老婆。」跟易烊千玺挂在嘴边的老公差不多性质，刚开始都是想调侃想恶心对方，叫着叫着倒还挺顺口，而王俊凯今日难得出门前还有闲情逸致特地来跟易烊千玺打声招呼。  
  
易烊千玺看着逼近的那张帅脸却有些发怵，王俊凯双手撑在他两侧床面，顺着凹陷下去的弧度让他们凑得极近，脸上似笑非笑的，看得易烊千玺心底发毛。  
  
尽管紧张到吞咽口水，易烊千玺还是故作镇定：「嘛呀？」  
  
「你就没什么要和我说的？」  
  
「说什么呀。」易烊千玺眨巴着清澈明亮的琥珀眸子，白嫩腮帮子上还有睡觉时的浅粉压痕，看着着实无辜可爱。  
  
王俊凯审视般打量他，单手摸上易烊千玺肚皮，「这孩子⋯⋯」  
  
易烊千玺背脊发凉，浑身寒毛都在颤栗，心惊得不敢动弹，有如被蛇吐着信盯上的小青蛙，跑还是不跑，这是个问题。  
  
王俊凯却忽然勾起嘴角，眼尾弯起，「你说这孩子算不算提早跟他爹打过招呼了？」  
  
易烊千玺脑子转了老半天，看见王俊凯那意有所指的贱笑才意会过来，昨晚是搞得有些离谱，还久违地戳进生殖腔里，幸好也不疼，还挺爽。  
  
易烊千玺也不害臊，双手搭上王俊凯的肩膀，甜滋滋的笑着顺他的话尾接下去：「信不信我改天让别人跟他打招呼啊？」  
  
王俊凯笑容不变，只是眼神冷了几分，轻轻抚摸易烊千玺的脸蛋，「信，但我劝你最好不要。」  
  
  
  
23.  
  
这算事前警告还是秋后算账？  
  
依照王俊凯的性格，真知道肚子里不是他的种居然还能忍？总不能是被他的魅力征服过于爱他所以心甘情愿戴绿帽养绿孩儿吧？  
  
操，王俊凯到底是知道还是不知道啊！  
  
易烊千玺抓心挠肺，面色平静的目送王俊凯离开后，又在床上发了一会儿呆，思来想去还是决定——先跑再说。  
  
而这次逃跑计划，易烊千玺还挺有先见之明，把衣柜里王俊凯的衣服都塞进行李箱一起带走，尤其是早晨刚换下来的那套睡衣。  
  
虽说是带球跑路，易烊千玺可不是会亏待自己的主儿，知会了家里一声，带上万用保镳胖虎就出门，长途飞机他不敢搭，但国内线飞起来还是没啥压力毫无负担。  
  
易烊千玺挑了个靠海的南边城市落脚，他老爸在这里有置产，小别墅盖得还挺别致，风景也不错，晚上还能听见海浪声。  
  
  
  
24.  
  
家里搞的都是同款事业。易烊千玺跑路有手段，王俊凯自然也能透过同样的手段找到他。  
  
才刚落地，王俊凯就来讯：不留件衣服给我？  
  
易烊千玺心虚地看了两眼搜刮王俊凯衣柜的行李箱，只给他那便宜老公发了句：不要找我，再找自杀。  
  
不出两秒王俊凯就给他回复：嗯，晚上别去吹海风，小心着凉。  
  
「欸！」易烊千玺差点把手机摔了，转头质问胖虎：「你是不是内奸！」  
  
胖虎表示冤枉，他只负责保护少爷安全，其余一概不知啊。  
  
易烊千玺考虑过要换个地方躲，但实在懒得挪窝，大不了王俊凯找来后叫胖虎去和他打一架呗。  
  
  
  
25.  
  
易烊千玺最近肚子大得特别快，对着镜子越看越不满意，以往喜欢穿的那些贴合身型的牛仔裤一件都穿不下，气得他又在辱骂那晚风流不走运。  
  
抱着王俊凯的睡衣闻着那股花香，偶尔还会生出丝丝愧疚，以前他明明很心安理得的，都是孕期激素害的，害他翻来覆去想要和alpha睡觉。  
  
头几日还能对逃离alpha而沾沾自喜的omega，变脸比变天还快，两周过去不见王俊凯来找人，嘟着嘴猛戳胖虎肚子肥肉抱怨，「我可是怀孕了，他怎么还不来找我！还算什么alpha！」  
  
胖虎也是见惯了这位少爷的任性，淡然表示：「不是你不让他来吗？」  
  
易烊千玺闷不吭声，憋着气和自己较劲，好一会儿才又说：「我不管！你现在就去叫他来。」  
  
胖虎愁啊，太子爷哪是他能呼来唤去的，偏偏他们家小祖宗也不肯亲自去喊人，僵持不下也就尴尬地呼拢过去，幸好隔天易烊千玺又改变心意：「不来就不来，反正小孩也不是他的。」  
  
胖虎觉得自己好像不小心知道了什么大事。  
  
  
  
26.  
  
易烊千玺戴着顶黑色渔夫帽、穿黄黑格子的宽松上衣、布料弹性柔软的运动裤、趿拉着帆布鞋，不再纤细的腰身被遮挡得严严实实，为了看路还得时不时掀起帽沿，像个温吞移动的胖墩。  
  
他漫无目的在海边散步，沿着浪花的边缘走呀走，看看是他先闪开还是浪先打来，晃着晃着，余光就见不合时宜踩在细沙上的黑皮鞋，他不禁拉高帽沿、微微抬高下颚，想看得更清楚些。  
  
待入目的画面清晰收揽，易烊千玺的心跳也顿时停了一拍。  
  
王俊凯迎面走来，海平面尽头坠挂的落日波光粼粼，不只把晚霞浸在水里，也把那层艳橘抹在王俊凯刀刻的侧颜，海风吹乱他的头发，几绺刘海落在眼前，他半瞇着眼，却挡不住凌厉爽飒的目光与易烊千玺对视。  
  
王俊凯姿态随意地插兜，黑皮革面料的衬衫衣襟大敞，喉结、锁骨、胸膛浇上余晖，每分肌理飘散而出的玫瑰香味都伴着晚风朝易烊千玺袭来。  
  
他盯着王俊凯看，觉得有些晕眩。  
  
这个alpha也太好看了吧！大美人！这种大美人就是睡到赚到！  
  
唉？这大美人不就是他老公吗？  
  
易烊千玺晕呼呼地看着王俊凯迈开长腿走来，忍不住思考为什么王俊凯好像哪哪都长在他的审美点上。  
  
这腿够长、这眼够桃花、这颈够天鹅、这肩够宽、这腰够细……  
  
「我们结婚前见过吗？」  
  
  
  
27.  
  
「不自杀了？」  
  
王俊凯没直接回答他的问题，搂过神情娇憨的易烊千玺，臂弯收紧时宽松绵软衣物底下的空气被挤出，怀里的omega也没胖多少，又香又软又小。  
  
易烊千玺这才想起他刚到这里时撂的狠话，许久没被alpha信息素安抚的omega立马委屈起来，「你舍得我死呀！」  
  
「那确实舍不得，」王俊凯揽着他的腰，一手摸进衣服里，刚结婚时线条分明的腹肌已经没有了，肚皮软软的微微隆起，「毕竟还有这个小东西。」  
  
易烊千玺作习惯了，拍开王俊凯的手，揪住他语病接着问：「什么呀，所以你和我结婚只是为了生崽吗？」  
  
王俊凯捏起易烊千玺下颚，意味深长地问：「你就不是为了小孩才和我结婚吗？」  
  
语句颠倒一下语意可大有不同。  
  
易烊千玺顿时神经紧绷心里打鼓，但不管王俊凯知不知道，只要没挑明，易烊千玺就能装傻到底：「你在说什么，我们会结婚还不是因为爷爷他们。」  
  
「是吗？」王俊凯有些好笑的看着易烊千玺股着腮帮子辩解，也不戳穿他企图逃婚的事，「你不是问我们结婚前见没见过吗？」  
  
「我现在不想知道了。」易烊千玺总觉得王俊凯在酝酿什么大招，不如保持无知，还挺好的。  
  
「我们当然见过，」王俊凯笑笑，「结婚前爸妈不是安排我们见面了吗？」  
  
「诶！」易烊千玺本以为王俊凯要说些什么青梅竹马分离重逢的戏码，结果就这？「好烂！」  
  
王俊凯按住易烊千玺捶上自己胸口的拳头，拉下来牵在手里，「不喜欢啊？嗯……算起来你朋友小花也结婚半年了，是吗？」  
  
「你忽然提小花干什么？」易烊千玺瞬间警惕起来，小花的单身派对可是改变他人生轨迹的重大转折点！王俊凯问这干嘛呀？难道他已经查到那晚的事了？  
  
「没什么，就是想到小花结婚半年了。」王俊凯温柔地摸摸易烊千玺肚皮，猛然施力抓回想逃跑的omega，将人箍在怀里，「这宝宝也六个月了吧？好巧。」  
  
「你在说什么，他才四个月……」易烊千玺动弹不得，感觉四肢发麻心脏瑟缩，脸色都不由得苍白了几度，可偏偏王俊凯不让他装傻，「这孩子是那天有的吧？」  
  
「你胡说！」  
  
王俊凯拇指抹过易烊千玺发白的嘴唇，凑得更近了点，「你说成年beta变成omega的机率高不高啊宝贝？」  
  
「什么变成omega⋯⋯」易烊千玺当初变成omega，为了不被起疑，他爸对外都宣称是自家儿子不想当omega所以装beta好几年，除了爹妈跟医生，没有人知道他是晚分化的缘故，「你你你⋯⋯」  
  
「怎么结巴呢？不是挺伶牙俐齿的吗？」王俊凯也不拐弯抹角了，「那天过后还有没有遇到属狗的alpha，嗯？」  
  
「怎么可能！」  
  
「怎么不可能？最美的beat？我可没忘记啊宝贝。」王俊凯神情轻挑地细数那晚细节，易烊千玺脑中的记忆一层层从深处被挖掘出来，清晰地回放，他想了好几次都没想起的面容和声音，似乎全跟眼前的人重叠上了，「你、你早就知道了？你耍我！」  
  
王俊凯挑眉，嘴角勾起的弧度轻曼不屑：「谁耍谁？」  
  
以他对易烊千玺的了解，如果早就知道孩子他爸是谁，肯定是风风火火杀上门来，哪还能委曲求全在他面前装乖，唯一的解释不外乎——易烊千玺在利用他。  
  
当初发现宝宝周数不对，王俊凯动了怒的，尽管和易烊千玺结合并非因为情爱，但也不可容忍他的omega怀了其他男人的种，更别说刻意欺骗隐瞒，把他当作无知的冤大头。  
  
不过算了算却也和他俩那一夜风流对得上日期，最重要的是──他标记易烊千玺了。  
  
王俊凯冷静下来后不由得失笑，也是被怒火冲昏头，易烊千玺能顺利被他标记且无任何排斥，正正说明了他肚子里孩子的父亲是谁。  
  
他不禁要替易烊千玺的运气鼓掌，真不知道该说易烊千玺聪明还是笨，那些小手段在王俊凯看来也越发可爱了起来。  
  
「你──！」易烊千玺看着王俊凯的神色哪里还有不明白，他的所作所为王俊凯根本就都看在眼里，会放任他胡闹的原因追根究柢也是因为他肚子里的小东西，还真是王俊凯的！  
  
想占人便宜不成反被捉弄，易烊千玺先前被吓得苍白发抖的小心脏瞬间打满气，「你早就知道了不会早点告诉我呀！那我还跑什么跑！」害他累的！  
  
王俊凯吓吓易烊千玺也只想趁机教训下这小少爷古灵精怪的小心思，先是逃婚又是未婚先孕，眼看即将被拆穿还干脆逃跑，这会儿被揭穿居然顺杆儿爬了，双手叉腰气鼓鼓的，好像吃亏的是他一样。  
  
王俊凯觉得好笑，「那你干嘛跑？」  
  
「还不是怕一尸两命！」易烊千玺猛然翻他个白眼，其实他家的势力也是不必怕王俊凯的，只是这事他理亏在前，说到底还是觉得羞耻、丢面子，他想方设法搞来的便宜爹根本不便宜，还一次赔了俩！亏大了！  
  
「你做事不考虑后果的吗？」  
  
王俊凯止不住感叹，同样都在黑道世家里长大，怎么易烊千玺就被养得像小公主似的作天作地，不过这性格在他看来很讨喜，毕竟为达目的不择手段才和他是一路人。  
  
  
  
28.  
  
其实也不能怪易烊千玺，毕竟当了这么久的beta，也只是刚开始学习当omega，对于AO的标记常识从不在乎，甚至连医生发给他的omega孕期注意手册都没看，其中一条便是孕期omega必须靠标记者的信息素稳定身心，更和别说孕期omega会越发排斥其他alpha信息素这点也是基本常识。  
  
王俊凯是处理完手头的事才飞来找易烊千玺的，一时半刻也不急着将人带回去，易烊千玺撇着嘴角气呼呼地嚷嚷，也不妨碍他黏着王俊凯讨抱抱，「你居然不反驳一尸两命！」  
  
易烊千玺揪着这点闹了两天，王俊凯把他的孕期手册翻给他看，这一尸两命还真有可能，有些omega排斥反应较激烈，被非标记者的信息素注入可能真的会死，虽然他们那晚没有标记，但怀孕和标记也没两样了。  
  
「你胆子真的挺大的，老婆。」  
  
「哼！」  
  
易烊千玺说不过他就喊肚子疼，眼圈红红小脸煞白，摀肚皮咬嘴唇，王俊凯就算知道他是装的也不忍再数落，抱着人揉肚子，暖洋洋软乎乎的。  
  
  
  
29.  
  
易烊千玺穿着宽领白毛衫，坐在湖边的大石块发呆，双脚垂晃在边缘，看着湖面上出双入对的黑天鹅，心情莫名雀跃欢心，和湖水起了涟漪似的荡漾不停，他想起了他和王俊凯。  
  
这几个月不同于刚结婚那阵子，纯粹是各忙各的合法床伴王俊凯几乎都和他待在一起，也比起以前多了关切和问候，越发放纵他胡闹撒娇，还会给他揉腰捏腿。  
  
大概是那层纸捅破了，他和王俊凯之间少了那份相互防范虚以委蛇，更加坦承相待，在床上更契合，连默契也都好了不只一点。  
  
简直就像真正的身心相投的AO夫夫一样。  
  
「诶！臭天鹅！」  
  
易烊千玺神游被打断，鲜红的鸟嘴直接啄在他腿上，吓得易烊千玺双手后撑双腿抬起，慌张错乱地闪躲。  
  
王俊凯外出回来没在屋里见到易烊千玺，也不急，按照易烊千玺经常去散步的几个点找，果然在公园湖岸见到一团毛茸茸的白色身影，正蹲在岸边拿着树枝和天鹅对峙。  
  
王俊凯走近了脱下风衣外套，披到易烊千玺肩头，这人穿的毛衣领口宽大的不象话，将omega白皙纤细的锁骨和肩峰裸露在外，弯个腰还能见到若隐若现的胸襟。  
  
alpha挑眉，不甚高兴地将人圈住横抱起，让他远离冰凉幽深的湖水。  
  
易烊千玺猛然被抱起，包裹在长袜里的细幼脚踝乱踢了两下，发现挣不开，嘟嘴鼓腮瞋人，「天鹅太讨厌了，他啄我，我要打回去，放我下来。」  
  
王俊凯不理他，走离了石堆区域，到了水泥地上才将人放下，又顺手将风衣裹紧了，「穿这么少出来晃什么？」  
  
特别是都八个月了，这omega能不能有点自觉！虽然穿着宽松毛衣确实不怎么明显，肚子藏得好好的也不太大，但月份可是足足的。  
  
易烊千玺一听，马上就乐了，笑嘻嘻的抬头看王俊凯，「干嘛呀，吃醋吗？」  
  
看着alpha紧皱的眉头，越发无法无天的易烊千玺可是一点也不害怕，基本上王俊凯不开心，他就开心了。  
  
王俊凯一陪他就两个月，许多事情都落在首都，也没提要回家的事，顶多叫手下多跑腿几趟，偶尔没办法也是去去就回。  
  
风衣内里充斥着alpha的气味和体温，暖得很。可易烊千玺拢紧衣领时摸到的在外面料却是风尘仆仆的寒气，可以想见王俊凯下飞机后是怎么一路顶着秋风寻来。  
  
易烊千玺忍不住笑，嘴边小梨窝不自觉凹出两个甜滋滋的弧度。  
  
王俊凯瞥了他一眼：「跟天鹅吃醋？」  
  
「谁知道你呀。」  
  
「也不知道谁想跟天鹅打架。」  
  
「那你承认跟天鹅吃醋了呗？」  
  
王俊凯懒得回他，牵起易烊千玺的手，两人绕着湖边散步，也不着急回家。  
  
秋天的落叶金黄灿烂，踩压过去时沙沙作响，偶尔有人骑着单车路过，叮铃叮铃的，远方的公园广场还有不少人，吵吵闹闹欢声笑语。  
  
哎呀！易烊千玺看看别人，又看看他老公的侧脸，简直完美得不行。肚子里这闹剧一般的缘分似乎也没什么不好。  
  
「喂。」  
  
  
易烊千玺停下脚步，拉着的手却没松开，王俊凯只得跟着转身看他，「怎么？」  
  
「王俊凯，我们要不要谈恋爱？」  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
